<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careless Whisper by HeeJess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192111">Careless Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeJess/pseuds/HeeJess'>HeeJess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Storyline Event, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ateez members are mentioned at the end, Dancing, Gen, Hongjoong and Yeosang cameos, I missed the deadline, but if you squint really hard you can see more, mention of a panic attack, they are friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeJess/pseuds/HeeJess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you react if your bestfriend betrayed you ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careless Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there,</p><p>Like mentioned in the tags, I missed the deadline so I'm posting my story here to not let it rot in my PC...<br/>At first I wanted some romance but since it was for the contest I made it "Ateez friendly", but feel free to see feelings....because technically they are some in it ;)</p><p>And yes you read the title right, TMI : this song is in my top 3 of all time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'I feel so unsure'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to this loud voice, "wake up we're gonna be late," he heard. It was that day. The day everything became unsure and blurry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'As I take your hand'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why does he feel so nervous? They're getting out of that bus, hand to hand smiling at each other but the only thing that he has in mind is, "Something is going to happen."<br/>Oh he was right, he just didn't know that it was going to be the worst mistake of his life, the day he would lose him forever.</p><p>"Yunho? You're a bit pale, are you okay? Don't faint okay? Because I would really like to get to the end of this audition with you," San said. "Plus you're too heavy so I'll just leave you to the floor."</p><p>"Haha, don't worry I'll be okay I just need to rest a bit before it starts."</p><p>They got their numbers, waiting to be called. The queue is quite long so they got time to review everything, but as Yunho sits on the floor while his best friend dance a bit, his mind gets blank. A literal black hole. He can't remember anything he did the past month, yet he practiced everyday until now but the stress is getting to him for the first time of his life and he slowly starts to panic. He looks at his friend and sigh, San is the one who supposed to be under pressure, the one who usually needs to have a pep talk before doing anything important, yet this time it's Yunho who can't even get his brain to function.</p><p>
  <strong>Jealousy.</strong>
</p><p>He look at his friend again and thinks, "His choreo is way better this time. Did he got help without telling me? I can't even remember mine but San's is stuck in my mind, what the hell is happening to me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And lead you to the dance floor'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's finally their turn but they are not alone, 6 people are in the same room and the tension is at its peak. Going one by one, Yunho is waiting till his turn as he looks at San who is next to him.</p><p>"Relax, you can do it, " San whispered, nudging him with his elbow. He smiles in return but it's barely reaching his eyes. His turn has come, he walks in front of the judges, the line of the previous and next participants to his left. He answers some questions and without even noticing Yunho is already plugging his phone to the speaker and that's when everything went down. The song was not his, he can see on the side San being confused and he starts to dance but again it was not his own steps. Yunho is doing the ultimate betrayal, stealing his bestfriend's choreo. Why ? To ruin San's chances ? To makes sure he's not the one getting embarassed because he forgot his own? He doesn't even know himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm never gonna dance again'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as the song dies, he looks at San and what he sees is confusion, rage, disapointment, sadness and he can see him mouthing, "How could you do that to me?" just before his bestfriend, now probably ex one storms out of the room under the eyes of everyone. The judges barely pay attention to the participant getting out, instead they just continue with the now, last number of the line. Yunho is holding himself but just as they're told to "Check your emails this week for the result" , the tears start silently flowing as he walks out of the room and the batiment.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Guilty feet have got no rythm</em> <em>'</em></p><p> </p><p>Going back home right now would mean having to face his roommate so he begin to walks blindy in the streets waiting for the sun to come down so he wouldn't have to see that look in those eyes again. Nobody ever looked at him like that, like he was a monster which honestly, is kind of accurate for him right now. How could he have done that to San? He just want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness but he knows....he knows that seeing him right would be the last time and that's just impossible for him. So Yunho walks towards a random park, with just tears, guilt and shame as company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Though it's easy to pretend'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking. That's what Yunho has been doing since this day. Where? He doesn't know, the path will forever be unsure and that's what makes him afraid. Afraid of not finding his happiness, his home, the reason why this all started, him. So he decided that being a coward would be his best solution, staying in his room for days, only going out to eat and shower at night. He knows that San was still here, hearing the front door opening and closing randomly in the day, footsteps in the hallway and a lot of noises in his room like he was moving his furnitures. And that's exactly what the man was doing but he found out only after a week. Yunho was in the kitchen making some food and that's when he saw a paper on the counter, picking it up he started to read :</p><p>
  <em>You're probably wondering why did I wrote a letter. Well, I have to admit that I myself don't really know why but I think at least one of us needs to be less of douchebag. Because that's exacly what you are Yunho, a pitiful man who just ruined a friendship over a random dance audition. Isn't that pathetic ? Stealing my own choreo, which I trusted you with when I told you how much this one meant to me, and I even let you learn it so we could dance it together someday. So why did you do it? Was it because I didn't need your help for once or was it a revenge for something I did? Or maybe you just never though of me as your bestfriend and I was always a puppet to you, to support you when you needed so you could throw me out when you're tired of me. I could make a whole list with names I want to call you right now, but I'm not gonna do it, you're not worth it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Huh, I still can't believe it to be honest but it's over now.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just so you know : I moved out, but I still need to find a place so I will be staying at a friend's house. I hope you'll live a confortable life without me, you probably passed the audition anyway so you'll be okay...you were always a good dancer...too bad your kindness is just a facade.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Jung Yunho, the world is small, we'll probably see each other again but please, don't talk to me, I don't want to see your face nor hear your sweet voice pretending to be my friend. Because from now on we're not friends anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodbye Yunho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choi San</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I know you're not a fool'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course he left him, that's what he deserves after all. But it still hurts to know that he won't be able to be friend with him anymore, it would be foolish to stay with him despise everything he just did to San.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I should've known better than to cheat a friend'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly opened the door to San's room,he thought that maybe he could still find his friend but when he entered he found nothing. Yunho then realised that he lost him for good so as his back slide against the now closed door, he cries. He cries like he never cried in his life, eventually get exhausted and falls asleep on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And waste a chance that I've been given'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>San on the other hand was on a couch, like he said, at his friend's house. He was not crying, there was honestly no tears left to cry after everything he been through this week. That audition was a chance for that dream they shared, they could have another one the next time, but that choreo...<em>his</em> choreo was not just a simple thing he did in a day, no. He practice for at least 3 months putting his sweat, blood and tears in it like his life depended on it. San spent nights crying because he couldn't figure out what next step he should do and spent some other nights smiling like a mad man because he was happy with what he achieved.</p><p>"Hey Yunho,why don't you learn it with me, we might do it together on stage someday!" first mistake...well maybe the only mistake was just to trust Yunho, he doesn't know anymore at this point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now he was just a walking soul, waking up to the same foreign house, working as a barista and going to the dance studio on his days off to repeat that same forbidden choreography over and over. Being alone was all he hated but he didn't have a choice, he couldn't dance the same way he used to, his mind was always somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you find'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if you want to know but....I saw Yunho today," said Yeosang. They were watching a movie after their game night, "he told me he was sorry"</p><p>"As he should," answered San bitterly. He paused for a moment. "I don't wanna see his face nor hear about him, ever"</p><p>Yeosang looked at him with knowing eyes, "I know for sure that you don't mean that, you're mad at him, yes. But you will forgive him eventually"</p><p>"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's clearly not working"</p><p>"As an old wise man said, <em>'there is no comfort in the truth'</em>, so you know damn well that nothing will make you feel better,you just need time"</p><p>San snorted, "did you seriously quote a stripper's song?"</p><p>"Don't disrespect George Michael like that young man," Yeosang scolded him after slapping his arm. "It's more than that, it's a song about love and regrets after making a big mistake, and I personally think it's more of a friendship song so it actually fits the situation. You should listen to it sometimes Sannie "</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever you said," San sighed, it was getting difficult to pretend to be okay and that he hated Yunho. Because he never truly hated him...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Maybe it's better this way'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then one night, San took a decision, he would not let this affect his life. He decided that staying stuck in that loop was not possible. So he took his phone, his keys and got to the dance studio to create a new choreo. Dancing was all his life, for San making a new step was like...taking a step to a better future, a future where happiness and healthiness will always be present. He was of course still unsure of everything but being hopeful never killed anyone, so he danced, letting the lyrics of that new song flow in his body, letting himself be free from those negatives thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>5 months later</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We've hurt each other with the things we want to say'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>San invited Yeosang to his coffee shop, it was a calm day and he was a bit bored so the later came to entertain him a bit.</p><p>"Hey remember our senior Eden from college?" blurted Yeosang while sipping on his iced caramel macchiato.</p><p>San who was cleaning the counter stopped briefly to think and asked, "The one who was always with Hongjoong and Hwa hyung? What about him?"</p><p>"He's getting married and invited me, wanna be my plus one? " proposed his friend. "Hwa and Hongjoong hyung are going to be there too, we didn't see them for over a year !"</p><p>"Huh, yeah I guess it would be nice to see them but if Joong hyung is here you who is gonna be there too..." said San while pouting.</p><p>Yeosang looked at him in desbilief, "Don't play like that, I'm sure you want to see him."</p><p>San sighed, "I do, I miss him but I'm still really mad at him so I kind of don't want to at the same time."</p><p>The blond boy clapped his hand loudly making some head turn in the coffee shop, "Well then it's settled, you're going with me !" and before San could refuse he added, "I don't accept no as an answer so just prepare a suit for this sunday."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We could have been so good together'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was in a car with his old friend Hongjoong, both suited up to go to the wedding. The latter knew that San was going too, but he never told Yunho to not scare him away. He remembers them in college, both glued to each other, always chatting, laughing and dancing together. To him,they were made to be under the spotlights together, not only one, not none but both like the bestfriends they are. When he heard about what happened one month ago, he scolded Yunho so hard that the poor boy couldn't say a thing and just listened with his head down until he was done. He then calmed down and let Yunho explain why he did that horrible thing to his bestfriend.</p><p><em>"You guys could have been so good together as a crew and backup dancers,you're an idiot Jung Yunho,"</em> he told him that day.</p><p>But just like Yeosang, Hongjoong knew that this wouldn't last long and that they would eventually get back to this friendship, it was going to be hard but totally possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We could have lived this dance forever'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wedding started flawlessly, the bride and the groom were beautiful. But Yunho was too nervous, he couldn't help but see him the second he entered the church and the fact that their friends all knew each other was not helping. He had to stay near San the whole wedding and for him, San obviously didn't to look at him, even for a second. But he made a promise to Hongjoong, to not be a coward and front this issue. And that's what he did...well he tried at least, after the now married couple said <em>yes</em> to each other, was now the dinner. And of course they were all sitted at the same table, Jongho to his left and Yeosang to his right next to his ex-friend,so he made some steps towards San; passing him the salt if he needed, filling his glad if he saw that it was empty, and even took a second cake part for him for San to not bother getting up himself. The smaller boy was not really responding to this, barely looking into his eyes but he was at least nodding his head each time to be polite. And that's when he saw San going to dance with Wooyoung and Mingi that he realised how much he missed his bestfriend.</p><p>"Why don't you go talk to him ?" asked Seonghwa after a moment of silence.</p><p>"He obviously hate me so I don't think that's a good idea," said Yunho while still looking at the boy on the dance floor.</p><p>Hongjoong looked at him and rolled his eyes, "You know what? I'm tired of you two,I'll get him and if you dare move from this chair I'll track you and burn you on the spot !"</p><p>Panic. Just like this day, he was starting to panic but this time he was not alone in his thoughts. Yeosang and Seonghwa helped him calm down while Hongjoong tried to pass through all the guests to get to the dancing trio. He saw his hyung whispering to San who immediatly stopped dancing and looked right at him. He could not look away,it's like Yunho was getting hypnotised on the spot, and that's when he saw the boy nodding to Hongjoong, then San walked with determined steps, stopping right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But now who's gonna dance with me ?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>San extended his hand to his ex-bestfriend, "Wanna dance with me ?" he asked with false assurance.</p><p>He saw him looking back and forth to his eyes and hand. When San almost retracted feeling embarassed, Yunho took it, stood up and silently dragged him to the dance floor. The song was a ballad, everyone was dancing with a partner in slow motion. But the two didn't care, they wanted to make this friendship works again, so they played the role and started dancing like the rest of the guests. It was awkward and filled with emotions but one thing was bugging San so with fierce eyes, he looked upward to meets Yunho's.</p><p>"Are you going to say anything or are you're gonna be silent again? "</p><p>Yunho looked away, "I'm sorry," he whispered. The smaller boy would have not heard him if it wasn't for the close proximity of the two.</p><p>San got a bit mad about that, "For what? Stealing my choreo or ignoring me for a whole week just after like a coward?" he waited for Yunho to look at him then added, "I actually let you a chance to explain by staying home before moving out, but you wasted that chance."</p><p>Yunho took a deep breath before letting his heart talk, "I'm sorry for everything, I literally have no excuses I know, but I'll tell you what I felt this day. I was totally panicking, when you were rehearsing in that hall I was not even looking at you, and I'm actually realising this now as I talk to you that I was having a panic attack." Yunho was swallowing the lump in his throat, he was struggling not to cry. "I forgot my whole choreo this day, I don't even know why, I never forgot something for an audition or anything but this day...I don't know it was like my mind and body were on auto-pilot, but your choreo was stuck in my mind for a reason that I still ignore. And you saw the rest, I did it in front of everyone but I'm going to be honest with you, I don't even remember performing it, the panic that I felt was enough to do made me do something that I didn't want to. And I'm so fucking sorry San, I know how much it meant to you...I just...fuck I missed you and I know you will never forgive me for that but I just want you to be by my side again. It started with you Choi San so what am I supposed to do if you disappear for good? "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please stay'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were barely dancing anymore,their eyes filled with tears but San looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"You're the biggest idiot in this world Jung Yunho," he said, the tall boy looked at him with confusion but he was just busy laughing, the nerves finally leaving his body after all these months.</p><p>He then hugged Yunho tight and said, "I don't forgive you...yet but I'm letting you a chance, it'll be the last one so don't waste it this time." he hugged him tighter till the other one yelped, just to tease him and added, "I missed you too dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Now that you're gone'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ballad was getting to an end but as the notes were slowly fading away, Yunho could see that San was not done.</p><p>"Can I tell you something though?" San asked.</p><p>"Anything," he replied.</p><p>"When I stayed home that week, despise me being the one moving out I felt like you were the one leaving me. So I thought a lot, 'why did he do that? Did I do something wrong for him to get revenge on me?' "</p><p>Yunho was about to reply but San cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"So Yunho, my question is, <em>'was what I did so wrong that you had to leave me alone?'</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Yunho then hold him again, in a gentle embrace and answered, "You never did anything against me Choi San, I was just an idiot who betrayed his friend for nothing. And when I say nothing I mean it, I never checked the result, the only thing that was important to me was you but I obviously screwed up."</p><p>As the song was now over, San answered quietly, "Okay, I believe you. Now promise me one thing, if you ever feel like this again, talk to me, don't panic and let me help you instead of doing something bad,alright ? "</p><p>"I promise," told him Yunho with honesty. Trust,sincerety and respect were the keys of this renewed friendship so he was going to act on it from now on.</p><p>And as "the saxophone song" that everyone knew by heart after all these years started to blast in the speakers, they both looked at each and laughed out loud. Their friends who were still at their assigned table were enjoying the view with the most proudest smile in their faces. Especially Yeosang who was sipping on his glass of champagne. He was very proud of himself for a reason that apparently only Jongho knew as they were both doing a high-five.</p><p>"See, I knew George Michael would be the solution."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's actually my first finished story in ages, I stopped writing long ago and only did it for Ateez so I hope it was not too bad. 👉👈<br/>Also english is not my first language,let me know if something is not correct !</p><p>And thank you to Athena (aka cosmicwoosan), my favorite writer for her thread about dialogues because I TOTALLY suck at those. Go check her stories or perish 🔪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>